Mother's Day
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: Story is set just after Helen disappears for the first time.


**Disclaimer: Primeval belongs to Impossible Pictures, and no copyright is intended**

**A/N: I don't usually write Helen Cutter, but when I came across the idea on .uk I had to have a go ... This is a strictly one chapter story, but if anyone fancies the challenge of the sequel, feel free - just link back to this :)**

* * *

Helen Cutter was cursing herself for being so careless. Everything else had been so meticulously planned, the where, when and how, all in minute detail. Yet, barely two months into her plan, it was all being thrown into disarray. She was pregnant.

At first, she ignored the fact she was 'late', it would be her body adjusting to the changing environment. However, there was a nagging feeling that it wasn't just that. A trip into a chemist shop sometime in the late 1990s confirmed her fears. The question was, what did she do about it?

She did think about going back to Nick. His mother had constantly pestered them for a grand-child, and no doubt she would delight in helping Nick to raise a baby. There was a problem with that though – going back was not an option. Nick had already had a memorial service for her, her family believed she was dead, and that was how she had wanted it. Besides, the baby may not even be Nick's. A certain, rather good looking, lab assistant had been very accommodating when she needed a shoulder to lean on. She smiled at the thought of Stephen's touch, even now.

A baby would be a hindrance, she could hardly go travelling through thousands of years with a pram could she! Yet, the thought of a companion did appeal to her – a like-minded soul to hang onto her every command. That was when her new plan began to take shape. She could imagine working alongside her son or daughter, aged twenty-something perhaps. Old enough to be worldly wise and intelligent, young enough to be willing to learn, young enough to be convinced her way was the right way. If she calculated things correctly, she could take the baby into the past to be raised by someone suitable. She'd then later find the child sometime in the next few years, all grown up and ready to be at her side.

As the life inside her grew, she began to imagine exactly how it would be. She vainly thought her child would be of great intellect and good looks – it had to be with her as a mother and either Nick or Stephen as a father. It would be the perfect partnership.

As her due date approached, she had to plan how she was going to leave the baby. She already knew who she wanted to raise the baby for her, but she needed to make sure that no-one could trace back to her. She checked herself into the labour ward as 'Susan Jones' and she gave birth to a strong, healthy baby boy. She'd explained to the doctors that she had been living abroad and hadn't had chance to register with a doctor in the UK yet. They were very sympathetic, and said they'd help her find a good local doctor to take care of her and the baby. Less than 12 hours after giving birth, 'Susan' and her new born son disappeared.

It took her a couple more days to find the right anomaly to take her to her chosen time and location. The family she had chosen for her son ran a guest house on the outskirts of Bradford. She and Nick had stayed there once, and found the owners to be kind and loving. Brian and Margaret had said they envied Helen and Nick, and told them how they had never had the blessing of children in their lives.

"Have you not considered adoption?" Nick had asked.

"We're too old now." Margaret said sadly.

That was why Helen had chosen them, a gift they desperately wanted. She had no doubt that her son would be loved and cared for by them. He would have the perfect start in life that she couldn't give him.

She watched the guest house for several hours, wanting to make sure that Margaret and Brian did actually own the guest house in 1985. She'd seen Brian go out in the car, and come back with Margaret. As evening began to fall, she knew it was time. Placing her son into the basket, she covered him over with a soft blanket. Next, she took out the note she had written for Brian and Margaret.

"_I know you're not able to have children of your own, so I want you to have my son. I can't give him the life he deserves, and I know you can. He was born on the 23__rd__ and I called him Charlie"_

That was all she said. She was about to seal the envelope when she had another thought. She removed her wedding ring and put it inside. She placed the sealed envelope into the basket next to the baby and carried the whole thing over to the doorstep.

"Goodbye, little one." she whispered "I'll come back for you some day." She wiped a stray tear from her cheek, and placed the basket with its precious contents on the doorstep. Fortunately, it was a warm evening. She hid herself a few doors away so that she could see the basket. She needed to make sure he was found.

Ten minutes later, she heard the baby crying. Her heart ached and for a moment, a pang of motherly love hit her. Did she go over and hold him? She had been very careful not to bond with him, but this moment was almost killing her. Then there was the click of a door opening, and a gasp. Helen's tears flowed freely as she watched Margaret pick up the basket and take it inside.

She lingered for a few moments, staring at the doorway. Her son was safe. She knew it would not be long before they would be reunited, with him as a strong, intelligent ally in her explorations. She didn't yet know what the full potential of the anomalies would be, only time would tell. With one last lingering look at the place her son would call home, she slipped away and back through the anomaly.


End file.
